Bajo mis Lágrimas por Just-Hatsumi
by Sasuke y Sakura por siempre
Summary: Siempre había pensado que tenía un hueco en el corazón. O que en realidad todos lo tenían. Hasta que un día se quedó bajo la lluvia. Porque el cielo entendía su corazón. Y él supo lo que tenía que hacer cuando la lluvia se detuvo. fue en donde se dio cuenta que no estaba él solo con la lluvia.Otra alma también estaba ahí. Con él.


**Autora:** Just-Hatsumi

**Personajes:** Sasuke y Sakura

**Rated:** T

**Advertencias:** Signos de depresión.

**Resumen:** Con que estás llorando de nuevo... Por fin sentía como ese lugar tanrecóndito se empezaba a llenar lentamente. Siempre había pensado que tenía un hueco en el corazón. O que en realidad todos lo tenían. Era extraño cómo se sentía. No se sentía exactamente triste. Hasta que un día se quedó bajo la lluvia. Porque el cielo entendía su corazón. Y él supo lo que tenía que hacer cuando la lluvia se detuvo. ¿Tú también te sientes completo? Dejó que las lágrimas del cielo lo sigan mojando. Y tal vez, bajo esas mismas lágrimas, fue en donde se dio cuenta que no estaba él solo con la lluvia. Otra alma también estaba ahí. Con él.

**. **

**.**

Su mano izquierda estaba jugando con el lápiz mientras que miraba aburridamente la pantalla de la computadora y con la derecha movía el mouse. Su casa estaba en completo silencio. El matrimonio Uchiha estaba de viaje y su hermano estaba seguramente en una fiesta. Él estaba solo en casa. Incluso su gato, Yume, se había ido a dar una vuelta por el parque.

Apagó la pantalla, ya con la vista cansada, pero su mano seguía jugando con el lápiz amarillo. Cerró sus ojos por un momento mientras que su espalda se recostaba contra la silla. Un ligero golpe en la ventana lo tomó por sorpresa. Sus oscuros orbes se dirigieron hacia ella, y se toparon con un Yume completamente empapado y muriéndose de frío.

El lápiz se resbaló de sus manos y casi se tropieza al correr hacia la ventana para abrirla. El pequeño gato gris saltó hacia su dueño, tiritando de frío, acurrucándose en los brazos de Sasuke. Él se sentó en el borde de su cama y le puso una manta delgada encima para que se abrigue.

—Con que estás llorando de nuevo...— susurró, mientras que su gato se movía en la manta para dormir.

Dejó al gato sobre su escritorio y caminó hacia su clóset. Se puso una camiseta blanca, jeans y zapatillas. Acarició a su gato por última vez y salió por la ventana de su habitación. Después de cerrarla, saltó hacia la vereda, cayendo perfectamente sobre sus pies. La lluvia lo había empezado a mojar y una pequeña sonrisa surcó su rostro.

Por fin sentía como ese lugar tan recóndito se empezaba a llenar lentamente.

Siempre había pensado que tenía un hueco en el corazón. O que en realidad todos lo tenían. ¿Pero cómo llenarlo? Muchas personas habían ido y venido en su vida, pero nunca había conocido a alguien lo suficientemente completo. Sus sonrisas no eran del todo felices y por ende, el hueco en sus corazones aún permanecía. A veces pensaba que su hueco era uno de los más grandes, y que cada día que pasaba se hacía más grande. También, cuando soñaba, sentía como si se estuviera ahogando pero todas las personas a su alrededor estaban respirando perfectamente.

Y lo peor de todo era que se sentía solo a pesar de siempre tener personas a su lado. Pero siempre las sentía vacías. Con ese hueco orgullosamente presente en sus corazones.

Hasta que un día se quedó bajo la lluvia. El cielo estaba triste. Al igual o incluso más que su propia alma. La lluvia reconoció su hueco y él, el suyo. Sintió como si el peso que cargaba se aligeraba, y el hueco ya no era tan grande como antes.

**.**

Cuando lo vio en medio de la pista abandonada, bajo la lluvia y completamente despreocupado, pensó que estaba loco. Pero al ver la pequeña sonrisa en su rostro supo que no estaba loco del todo y que al parecer se sentía como ella.

Era extraño cómo se sentía. A veces sentía que tranquilamente podía sonreír cuando estaba con sus amigas. Pero cuando llegaba a casa y arrastraba sus pies por las escaleras para finalmente llegar a su habitación, sentía un vacío. No se sentía exactamente triste. Solo, un poco rara.

Lo más extraño de esto, era que un día bajo la lluvia, ese vacío se hizo más pequeño. No se desvaneció por completo, pero sintió que las lágrimas del cielo de alguna manera la entendían. No pudo evitar sonreír verdaderamente cuando el agua hizo contacto con su pálida piel.

Tal vez ella era la loca también. Se quitó el piyama y se puso su vestido de verano favorito. Tal vez se resfriaría como la semana pasada, mas no le importaba. Quería volver a llenar, al menos un poco, ese hueco que tenía dentro.

Sin dudarlo, corrió escaleras abajo y salió por la puerta trasera sin hacer ruido. Sabía que sus papás se enojarían con ella por su salida a escondidas, pero sinceramente le importaba muy poco. Cuando la lluvia la empapó, supo que las cosas estarían un poco mejor. Porque el cielo entendía su corazón.

**.**

—¡Sasuke-kun!

Tal vez estaba alucinando con su voz. Porque ella no era lo suficientemente loca como para salir en medio de una noche de lluvia con un vestido de verano para mojarse. O tal vez sí lo era. Porque estaba seguro que ese cabello de color extrañamente rosa no lo tenía nadie más que ella y que ese vestido se lo había regalado él.

—¿Sakura?— susurró él, aún incrédulo.

—Hola...— le saludó ella, con la respiración entrecortada y una pequeña sonrisa.

—Hola...

No sabía qué decir. Jamás pensó que ella estaría ahí, en la mitad de la noche y bajo una noche lluviosa, con él. Estaba mojada de pies a cabeza, con el cabello lacio y despeinado enmarcándole el rostro. Y aún así, se veía adorable.

—Se siente bien, ¿verdad?

Él fue testigo de cómo Sakura se echaba sobre el frío pavimento y dejaba que el agua siga cayendo sobre ella. Tenía los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa adornaba su rostro de porcelana. Sasuke sintió algo raro en su pecho. No supo con exactitud de qué se trataba. Solo supo una cosa.

Se echó a su lado sin decir nada y la tomó de la mano. Ella no dijo nada. Al contrario, apretó su mano con fuerza como si no quisiera dejarlo ir. Dejó que las lágrimas del cielo lo sigan mojando.

Él supo lo que tenía que hacer cuando la lluvia se detuvo.

_Es ella. Ella puede llenar mi vacío; y yo puedo llenar el de ella._

Giró levemente la cabeza, y sus labios atraparon sorpresivamente los de ella en un tímido y torpe beso. La tomó de la barbilla delicadamente para que el contacto sea más cómodo, mientras que ella se dejaba llevar por las emociones que surgían en su interior. Sus narices se acariciaban como si estuviesen buscando un refugio.

—Sasuke-kun...

—¿Uhm? — murmuró sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

—¿Tú también te sientes completo? — preguntó un poco avergonzada.

Y él asintió levemente.

**.**

**.**

_El presente fanfic cumple con las reglas presentadas y entra a participar en el 1º Concurso de fanfiction: Sasuke y Sakura por siempre (Más información en el perfil de esta cuenta). La administración no ha manipulado de ninguna forma el presente one-shot, y sólo se ha tomado la libertad de agregar este comentario al final._

Ustedes, los lectores también pueden aportar en dicho evento apoyando al escrito que más les guste. ¿Cómo? Muy fácil.

Una vez terminado de leer este escrito, pueden dejar un comentario con el puntaje que cree tiene este fic según su opinión de la siguiente manera.

_Ejemplo:_

**El fanfic me ha gustado mucho, creo que es muy entretenido (blablabla) +5 (Siempre agregando el puntaje que creen merece el fanfic en la escala del 1 al 5)**

.

Desde ya, muchas gracias por su participación a los creadores de los fanfictions y a los lectores que den su opinión.

**¡Saludos!**

**La administración.**


End file.
